1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to manufacture cushion composite structure and a cushion composite structure manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional foamed memory cushion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,700. Foam material such as PU is injected into a mold, and the mold is heated to foam the foam material. The foamed foam material expands and fills up the mold to form a cushion having the same shape with the mold.
However, if the whole cushion is made of memory foam material, support is insufficient, and weight can not be reduced. Also, cost is high.
To improve, a cushion having a core made of a different material is provided in prior arts. The core can provide better support. However, the foam material is flowable, so the core may be brought to move by the foam material in the mold. When foaming, the core may be pushed onto inner surface of the mold. Thus, position of the core is difficult to adjust, and the core is impossible to be positioned at a desired position in the foam material. Besides, the foam material is difficult to wrap the core evenly due to gravity.